fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Shadows
"Come on, Ryo-chan," Makoto said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between him and the other four girls, "won't you at least say something? You've been quiet almost half the way home!" They were riding on the bus headed for home after spending the weekend with Usagi and her family at the lake resort. They were all sitting on the one long bench in the rear; Rei on the far right, then Ami, Ryoku, Makoto, and Minako on the far left. Usagi was going home with her family. Ryoku had been staring silently at the floor for a long time, while the girls talked amongst themselves. Soon, his pensive taciturnity began to affect the others, causing their communication to die down slowly until it stopped altogether. Ryoku was quiet for another short length of time, then he sighed quietly. "Now that I think about it, I suppose it was quite amusing, wasn't it?" he asked, looking up from the floor. "What?" all four girls asked at once. "What are you talking about, Ryo-kun?" Minako asked. "That little stunt the five of you pulled on me yesterday," he replied. "Oh, that," Makoto said. "Are you still upset about it?" "You mean, am I still upset over the fact that the five of you tried to pull that same prank that Usagi-chan's brother pulled on her earlier that day?" he added. "She told me about that. And, at the time, I didn't find it funny at all, even though you did." "The fun part was the chase," Makoto amended. "Grabbing your towel wasn't easy, you know." "You would rather I hand it to you?" he countered, raising an amused eyebrow. "It wouldn't have been as fun, then," Minako replied, grinning. "To be honest, you're cute when you blush like that." "Well, I was quite surprised when it happened," he replied nonchalantly. "Especially, since it was Ami-chan who took it. She's quite a good swimmer, and faster in the water than I thought. Besides, I would've never expected her to join in on it." "Well," Ami began, staring down at the ground and blushing slightly, "originally I was just going to watch, but when you passed by, I couldn't resist. I thought the expression on your face was very funny." He gave a short laugh. "And I thought I had nothing to worry about from you," he remarked wryly. Then, he half-grinned. "But, at least I got even." Rei frowned at him. "By grabbing our towels. I don't think that was fair; our having one towel to your five." "Well, you five acted as one," he replied pointedly. "That makes it fair. An even trade: your five towels for my one. Besides, you asked for it. Of course, I could've just used one of your towels and left after what you pulled." "But that's not like you, Ryo-chan, and you know it," Makoto pointed out. "You could never do that to us, nor anyone else." He shrugged. "You're right. But, that doesn't stop me from making idle threats." "I suppose not," Rei agreed and turned to look out the window. "Look at those clouds over Tokyo." "I heard on the radio that it might snow any day soon," Ami added. "Figures," Ryoku replied. "Winter is just starting and it was beginning to grow cold enough for snow anyway." A little over a week later, the phone rang at Ami's house. Since she was usually the only one home, she went to go answer it, as usual. "Mizuno residence." "Ami-san?" a familiar voice answered on the other end. "It's me, Uwara." "Ryo-san? It's been awhile." "Is there a TV set near you?" "Yes, but why...?" "Can you turn it on, please? Channel 5." Ami turned on the TV and changed the channel. She gasped in surprise as she recognized the person on the screen. "Including Yumeno-san, five of the Rainbow Crystal carriers have gone missing," Ryo continued. "Missing?" "And I'm next. I know this from what little premonition power I have left in me." A stray image flashed through his mind: a man in black holding a long, black crystal identical to the one used to free the Rainbow Crystals from their carriers. He holds it out in front of him as the crystal emits a pale light.... "Ryo-san, where are you?" Ami asked worriedly. "I'll be right there." "You mustn't," Ryo replied. "If you see me now, you'll get into trouble, too. I'll try to outrun them as long as I can. I want you to protect Rei-san's grandfather, or there will be a great disaster. You must stop the evil plan of the Dark Kingdom. Bye." He heard Ami telling him to wait, but he ignored it and hung up the phone. He exited from the phone booth he had been using and stared up at the snow falling from the sky. I did the right thing, he thought to himself. I actually wanted their help, but I can't just keep depending on them. I'll keep running. I won't let them catch me. He adjusted the collar of his coat and started walking down the street. Ryoku and Makoto stopped just as they passed Ryo. They were both wearing heavy coats, Makoto's beige and Ryoku's light gray. "Ryo...," he said to himself, staring after him as he made his way down the street. Makoto watched Ryo head off down the street and turned to her brother. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Not even his eyes gave her any clue, which worried her since his eyes almost always gave away his feelings. She was about to ask him if there was anything wrong, when their communicators suddenly went off. Ryoku reached his first. "Yes?" he answered, holding up his communicator so Makoto could be seen as well. "We've got a problem, you two," Luna told them as her face appeared on the screen. "Come to the Hikawa Shrine quickly." "We're on our way," Makoto informed her. Ryoku shut off his communicator and pocketed it as they hurried down the street toward the shrine. Kunzite entered Queen Beryl's throne room and approached her. "Queen Beryl," he said, bowing before her, "I wish to know why we must collect the Seven Shadows again. They were defeated, were they not?" "It is true that Sailor Moon had returned the Seven Shadows to their human forms," Beryl admitted, "however, with the power of the Great Master Metallia and with the power of the Dark Crystal we can bring them back." "But the Seven Shadows have already proven themselves to be useless, since they were all defeated by the Sailor Scouts," he pointed out. "You do not know anything," she retorted. "Once the Seven Shadows assemble within the Dark Crystal, they will merge into one great demon, seven times as powerful as one single Shadow. Then, we will exterminate all of the Sailor Scouts." "Then, why is it that you entrusted the duty to Endymion and not I?" he inquired. "Do you object to my judgment, Kunzite?" she asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly. "Not, I do not," he replied quickly. "Good. Then let us observe. To see how Endymion does." Outside of the shrine, Grandpa and Yuuichirou were busy shoveling and sweeping snow off the shrine steps and the courtyard. Inside, the six Scouts had gathered for an emergency meeting. They were all gathered around the table as Ami told everyone about the phone conversation she had with Ryo. "I see," Minako said, nodding. "I don't know much about it, but is Urawa-kun's precognition that accurate?" "Yes, to a high degree," Ami replied. "I'm sure the Dark Kingdom is up to something if she's trying to gather the seven Shadow Warriors all over again," Artemis said. Ryoku quietly stood and began walking toward the door. "Mako-chan, Ami-chan, please come with me." "Where?" Ami asked. "It should be obvious," he said without stopping or looking over his shoulder. "We must protect Ryo." He quietly opened the door and left. "But, we don't even know where he is...," Ami said as she stared at the open door. "It's obvious that he's in town somewhere," Makoto said, getting to her feet and pulling Ami up to hers. "If we walk around, we'll eventually run into him. Now, let's hurry if we wanna catch up with Ryo-chan." She paused at the doorway as she noticed Grandpa and Yuuichirou having a snowball fight outside. "You guys keep Grandpa guarded," she said with a wink and left with Ami. Suddenly, Usagi started crying. "Usagi, what's wrong?" Luna asked. Usagi pointed to the manga she was reading. "The main girl in this manga is so tragic." "Hey!" Rei shouted, "don't read my manga without asking me!" "Come on, please?" Usagi entreated. "Hell, no!" Rei shouted and tackled her, trying to wrestle the manga away. Minako laughed at the spectacle and the two cats just sighed in exasperation and sweatdropped. "Oh my...," Luna muttered. "The future of the Sailor Scouts looks so... gloomy," Artemis added as both cats sighed again. Endymion looked down through the dark sunglasses on his face at the Dark Crystal in his hand. It was giving off a faint signal to him. He glanced around where many people were busily rushing here and there down the sidewalk. There were also many people gathered at the corners, waiting for their turn to cross the streets. "He must be nearby," he muttered to himself as he scanned the area. The traffic signals halted the cars and allowed the pedestrians their chance to cross. Over toward the opposite corner of his location, he spotted his target walking obliviously toward him. "There he is," he said and went to confront him. "Urawa Ryo-san, are you not?" he said as he stepped in front of Ryo. "You must be Endymion of the Dark Kingdom," Ryo said cautiously. "That's right," he agreed, smirking smugly. "That must've been an easy job for you by seeing the future. Then, do you know what will become of you?" "You want to take me into that Dark Crystal of yours, don't you?" "Very good. Now come with me," he told him as he placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Sorry, but someone told me once that I have to find my future by my own will," he said as he warily eyed the hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?" Endymion asked, frowning. "I mean, I won't give up!" he exclaimed, shoving Endymion's hand off his shoulder and taking a step away from him. "Help!" he yelled loudly so that everyone could hear him. "Help! Murderer! Help!" A mob of people quickly surrounded Endymion, giving Ryo the change he needed to escape. He hurriedly pushed through the crowd and scanned the area for any sign of Ryo, but there was no trace of him. Makoto, Ami, and Ryoku walked down one of the less crowded streets. The snowfall was starting to lessen and most of the snow had already been cleared from the sidewalks. Ami had been staring at the ground as she walked beside Makoto and Ryoku walked ahead of them. "Mako-chan, Ryo-kun, let's head back," she suggested, stopping abruptly. "I know I'm being cruel to Ryo-san but, there's nothing we can do at this point." Ryoku halted, but continued to stare out in front of him. Makoto also halted, but she turned to regard Ami with a look of surprise. "What are you talking about, Ami-chan?" she demanded. She turned to her brother to ask him to say something to her, but noticed that he was just standing there, staring out ahead of him and not moving. What's with him? she wondered to herself. "How can you say something like that?" she continued, looking back at Ami. "Isn't he your boyfriend?" "No, he's not," Ami retorted quickly. "We're just friends." "Are you serious, Ami-chan?" Ryoku asked. Both girls turned toward him in surprise. He hadn't moved from his previous position, but he was staring at the ground now, instead of straight ahead. "He likes you," he continued in a serious tone. "I know, but we have an important job to do," Ami replied, turning away and leaning against the glass of a nearby phone booth. "So, I can't answer to his feelings for me yet." "If you don't change your mind, you may regret it afterwards," he said quietly, turning to look at her. His expression was as serious as his tone. "Why can't warriors of justice be in love? What's wrong with you dating?" "But...," she said, turning toward him. "You're just running away," he told her, frowning slightly. "You're scared of being in love. That's why you're making all those excuses to get away from him." He bowed his head, shut his eyes, clenched his fists at his sides and turned back around so that his back was to her. "You need to be more honest with yourself." Makoto regarded her brother with surprise and confusion. I thought he liked her, she thought to herself, frowning in bewilderment. Why's he trying to convince her to go out with Urawa-kun instead of him? I can't understand him. What is he thinking? Ami turned back toward the phone booth and gasped in surprise. Across the street from where they were standing, she noticed Ryo rushing down the street in the opposite direction from where they had been going. "That's him!" Out of the corner of his eye, Ryoku also noticed Ryo across the street. "There you are," he murmured to himself and headed off after him just as Ami started to run after him. "Hey, you two, where're you going?" Makoto called after them. "I found him!" Ami shouted. "Urawa-kun?" Makoto asked. "Across the street," Ryoku confirmed. "Then, let's go," Makoto said as all three started after him. Ryo turned into the next alley and continued running. Occasionally, he glanced behind him to make sure that Endymion wasn't following him. Although, he was nowhere in sight, he knew he had to keep running. Glancing ahead, he saw three figures waiting for him. "Ami-san!" he shouted in relief. "Or, rather Sailor Mercury." "Long time, no see, Urawa-kun," Mercury said. Behind her, Sailor Jupiter grinned and Sailor Knight nodded a greeting. "Now that we're here, you're in good hands," Jupiter told him. "We won't let anything happen to you," Knight added. "Aren't they wonderful bodyguards?" a voice asked mockingly. Mercury, Jupiter, and Knight took up defensive positions around Ryo - Jupiter and Knight in front and Mercury behind. A dark figure dropped down from an above fire escape and landed before the three Scouts. He wore a light-armored uniform, different from the ones they were used to seeing on Dark Kingdom generals, a sword at his side and a black and red cape hanging behind him. The face, however, was the most familiar part of all. "Mamoru-san?!?" all three exclaimed at once. "Mamoru?" Endymion said questioningly. "Somebody called me that name once before. However, you're wrong. I am Endymion." "Sailor Mercury, take Urawa-kun and go," Knight ordered. "Jupiter and I will take care of him." "No, I'll fight, too," Mercury insisted. "Protecting him is the higher priority. Now go!" "But...." "Don't worry," Jupiter told her. "We'll handle this. You need to take care of Urawa-kun." "Got it," Mercury acknowledged and turned to Ryo. "This way, Urawa-kun," she said as the two ran off. Jupiter and Knight turned to face Endymion again. "Mamoru-san.... No, Endymion. You will not have him, traitor," Knight stated coldly as he took up a defensive fighting stance. "We don't really want to fight you," Jupiter added, taking up a similar fighting stance. "But, a job is a job," Knight finished. "We'll spare no mercy," they stated simultaneously. "Just as I intended to," Endymion said smugly. "But, just the two of you aren't enough to beat me." "We'll see, won't we, Knight?" Jupiter asked. "Indeed, we will," Knight agreed. "Supreme thunder!" "Earth thrust!" The two attacks combined and rushed straight for Endymion. He merely grinned as he stepped to one side, allowing the attack to harmlessly pass by him. "Is that it?" he asked derisively. "Hardly," Knight retorted and rushed at him. "This is Sailor Mercury," Mercury said into her communicator as she and Ryo ran down the street. "I have Urawa-kun with me." "Great job, Mercury," Luna said into Minako's communicator. She, Minako, and Artemis were the only ones paying attention as Usagi and Rei were busy playing tug-of-war with Rei's manga. "There's more," Mercury added. "Mamoru-san appeared and Jupiter and Knight are fighting him by themselves." "Mamoru-san?" Rei exclaimed, releasing the manga and turning to Minako in surprise. As soon as Rei let go, Usagi flew back toward the wall and smacked her head against it. "Will Jupiter and Knight be okay by themselves?" Minako asked. "Sailor Moon, we need you," Mercury entreated. "The Crescent Moon Wand is the only thing that can return Mamoru-san to his old self." "Usagi-chan...," Luna said turning in her direction. "Sure, got it...," Usagi muttered, still dazed from the blow to her head. "Come on, Luna...." She slowly walked toward the door and waved at the others as she left with Luna. Minako and Rei exchanged a look and shrugged. Jupiter launched a series of punches at Endymion, which he easily dodged or blocked. When she tired, Knight lunged toward him, beginning his attack. Endymion managed to dodge or block each of his attacks as well, though he had to work slightly harder at it. Soon, both Scouts were breathing hard while Endymion was hardly winded. "Well?" he taunted. "Are you two finished with your attacks?" He's stronger than before, Knight realized. Stronger than both of us. We can't give up, though.... "It's only the beginning," Jupiter declared as she and Knight stood ready. "You're a very brave lady, Jupiter," Endymion commented. "As are you, Knight. Unfortunately, I can't play for too long. Now, I will start the attack." Endymion began to attack Jupiter first, thrusting both hands at her like daggers. She was driven back as she dodged, until she tripped over a garbage can and fell over backwards. He quickly drew his sword and swung it down on her so that he would cut her in half vertically, but his sword was blocked by one of Knight's swords. "My turn, Endymion," Knight said and swung at him with his free hand. Endymion dodged and the two swords clashed together, each one trying to overpower the other. "Why don't you bring out your other sword, Sailor Knight?" Endymion asked arrogantly as he tried to gain the upper hand in their struggle. "You may need it if you want you beat me." "You cannot defeat me in a duel of blades, traitor," Knight told him, his expression grim and resolute. "One will suffice." He leaped back from Endymion and the dance of swords began. "Impressive," Endymion said as Knight leaped over his low, sweeping attack and countered with an aerial assault, which he managed to dodge. "But, eventually I will win." "Shut up and fight," Knight retorted as he feigned left and attacked Endymion's right side. He managed to block in time, but the loss balance and control were all Knight needed. When he parried his sword away from his right side, Knight quickly spun around and struck his sword from the left, knocking it out of his hand and disarming him. Knight's victory was short-lived as Endymion kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him barreling into Jupiter, who was just about to join the fight again after seeing him disarm Endymion. The two collided into each other and then the wall. Endymion retrieved his sword walked up to them, scowling fiercely. As Jupiter and Knight slowly got to their feet, Endymion raised his sword and lunged at the two of them. The two sibling Scouts both closed their eyes and held each other's hand, each sure that they were the target of his blade. They both squeezed the other's hand and felt the other squeezing back. As the blade struck with a loud thunk and a crumbling of building material, they reflexively relaxed their grips. When each Scout discovered that they were still alive, they opened their eyes and turned toward each other simultaneously. Both Scouts blinked in surprise, not only discovering that the other was still alive as well - they each thought the other was hit since they felt the other's grip relax - but that the sword was lodged directly between their heads at eye level. "The two of you together are still no match for me," Endymion said as he pulled out his sword and started to walk away. "Train yourselves harder before you try to fight me again." After Endymion disappeared, the two siblings stared after him, each with an identical scowl on both their faces. "Damn you...," they growled in furious unison. "Sailor Mercury, wait!" Ryo shouted suddenly. "What is it?" Mercury asked. "Let's try running that way," he suggested, pointing toward a nearby amusement park. It was closed because of all the snow making the rides too slippery for riding. "All right," Mercury agreed. "It's so cold, Luna!" Usagi whined. "Well then, run!" Luna retorted. "You'll get warmer if you run!" "But I don't wanna run!" Usagi complained and slipped, falling on her behind. "That hurts...." "Usagi-chan?" Jupiter called out as she and Knight ran up to her. "Sailor Jupiter?" Luna exclaimed. "I'm glad that we made it on time." "Sorry, but you're a little late," Knight informed them. "Did you see Endymion come this way?" "I'm afraid not," Luna replied. Knight frowned. "Then, let's hurry," he said and ran off. "Hey, wait!" Jupiter shouted after helping Usagi to her feet. The others ran after Knight, but he was already out of sight. "Damn it, now he's gone, too!" "We have no time to look for him as well," Luna told her. "We have to find Sailor Mercury and Urawa-kun." Mercury looked around at the deserted park as she walked with Ryo. The place felt desolate, especially because this place was meant to hold so many people. The fact that it was just her and Ryo made her very nervous. "Urawa-kun, what was the point of coming here?" Mercury asked as she stopped in front of a silent merry-go-round. "It was a dream of mine to come to an amusement park with you," he explained, spreading his arms dramatically as he stared into the sky. "Now I have fulfilled my dream." He walked over to the fence in front of the Ferris wheel and leaned over it with his back toward her. "Let's split up now." Knight, having noticed Mercury and Ryo running into the amusement park, debated whether he should show himself. He decided to remain where he was, watching them from within the treetops, in case he was needed. No need for him to come between them right now. Besides, he had to let them be alone together.... "We can't yet," Mercury told him. "We still don't know when the Dark Kingdom will come after you." "I'm prepared to die with the others," Ryo said fatalistically, staring out into the sky, his eyes starting to water. "You must carry on with your mission. After all, I'm not human. If the world can be saved at the expense of my life...." "You and I are a lot alike," Mercury said after a short silence. "We always keep running away. That's what a friend of mine told me. He also said that I should be more honest with myself. "Sacrificing yourself is a very noble thing, but if you're being honest with yourself, wouldn't you want to live on?" Mercury asked. "Have you forgotten that someone would be in sorrow if you should die?" "Ami-san...," Ryo murmured quietly. "Both of us should stop running," Mercury continued. "We have to come face to face and confront our troubles." Good girl, Mercury, Knight thought to himself. This is going just as it's supposed to... as much as it hurts me.... "That is a brilliant idea, Sailor Mercury," Endymion said as the Ferris wheel began to light up behind them. They could see him standing on a platform at the center of the Ferris wheel, his arms folded and his expression arrogant. "There you are!" Mercury exclaimed, placing herself protectively in front of Ryo. "Damn," Knight grumbled as he got to his feet. "Not now...." "Hey, look!" Usagi exclaimed as she noticed the amusement park lights operating. "I thought the park was supposed to be closed today." "Let's check it out," Jupiter suggested and ran toward the park with Usagi and Luna following. "Mamoru-san, I won't hesitate to defeat you!" Mercury declared as he leaped down from the center of the Ferris wheel. "How threatening," Endymion mocked derisively. "I was planning on waiting for the other Sailor Scouts, but now I see there is no need for that." "Never underestimate your opponent," Knight declared as he appeared from behind Ryo and Mercury. "You'll lose every time." "Shabon spray!" Mercury shouted, raising a thick mist and obscuring vision. Unfortunately, it seemed to have no effect on Endymion as he walked up to Mercury and grinned wickedly, then leaped into the air overhead. "Before we get to the fight, I must finish my business first," he told them, thrusting the Dark Crystal toward Ryo. The crystal began to emit a pale light that started to envelope him. Suddenly, he felt himself being sucked into the crystal. "No!" Mercury shouted apprehensively. "Ryo!" Knight shouted as he brought out both swords and threw them at Endymion's hand, hoping to knock the crystal away. "You will not interfere this time," Endymion said as he kicked away both swords. The crystal finally took hold of Ryo and sucked him inside the crystal. "Now," he said as he landed, "shall we continue?" "How cruel," Mercury remarked angrily. "Mamoru-san... No, Endymion of the Dark Kingdom. You will pay for this!" "You will not be allowed to toy with those people's lives any longer!" Knight declared. "Why don't you cool your head with water!" Mercury finished. Endymion snorted irritably. "Well, Mercury, if you want your sweetheart back, you may destroy the Dark Crystal. That is, provided that you can defeat me. Let me warn you though, your friend, Sailor Knight, and Jupiter had both already tried to defeat me and failed. Now, let us begin." Knight reached out with both his hands and recalled his swords. When they both flew back into his hands, he put one away and rushed at Endymion. Once again, swords clashed repeatedly. This time, Endymion seemed to anticipate Knight's moves and moved to block them quicker than before. This is impossible! he thought to himself. He's improved greatly since our last fight a half hour before! ''No one can improve that much in so swift a time. How is he doing this?'' He was about to draw his second sword when Endymion kicked the sword out from his hand and struck him hard in the forehead with the hilt of his sword. He went down quickly. "Sailor Knight!" Mercury exclaimed. "Now it's your turn, Mercury," Endymion told her. He leaped back and wrapped his cape around him in midair. When he flung his cape away, Tuxedo Kamen stood in his place. Mercury gasped when she noticed that it was now Tuxedo Kamen facing her. "To pay respect to your bravery, I will fight to the best of my ability," he declared as he brought out his cane. There may be very little chance for me to win, but I have to try, Mercury thought to herself with a determined expression on her face. She dashed past him and suddenly whirled around to face him. "Shabon spray!" she shouted, flinging her bubbles at him. "Is that all you've got?" Tuxedo Kamen scoffed as he effortlessly spun his cane in front of him, deflecting the bubbles and causing another mist to appear around him. As he was deflecting the bubble attack, he felt something snatch the Dark Crystal from his hand. "What?!?" he exclaimed in surprise. "It is just as Sailor Knight said," Mercury said as she landed behind him. "Never underestimate your opponents." She raised the Dark Crystal above her head and threw in down onto the ground with all her strength. The Dark Crystal shattered, causing six of the seven Rainbow Crystal carriers to appear, each lying unconscious in a row on the ground. "That's for Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight," she stated, looking toward the now awakening Sailor Knight. "Someone mention me?" Jupiter asked as she, Sailor Moon, and Luna landed behind Mercury, just as Knight walked up to her. "Everyone...," Mercury said happily. "Mercury, I'm impressed," Knight said, half-grinning. "You managed to beat Endymion where both Jupiter and I couldn't." "Thank you, Knight," Mercury said grinning. "So, you already stopped the dark plot of the Dark Kingdom," Jupiter said with a grin. "That's great to hear." "All of the Rainbow Crystal carriers seem to be here except Grandpa," Sailor Moon pointed out. "Sailor Moon, you have to return Tuxedo Kamen to his old self," Mercury told her. "I will destroy all four of you," Tuxedo Kamen stated. "If you wanna recycle, do it with cans!" Sailor Moon declared. "Don't you dare try to use Urawa-kun and everyone else who are leading normal lives! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!" "Supreme thunder!" "Shabon spray!" "Earth thrust!" Knight's attack pinned Tuxedo Kamen's cape to the ground while Mercury and Jupiter's combined attack struck him dead on, stopping him in his tracks. "Hurry, Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed. "I know, Luna," Sailor Moon said patiently and slightly irritated. "Moon healing escalation!" she shouted, rotating the wand in a large circle in front of her, ending above her head. As she held the wand above her head, a white glow emanated from the wand and covered Tuxedo Kamen. Images of forgotten memories began to flood into his mind: memories of an annoying, yet cute, blonde girl whom he constantly referred to as 'Meatball-head'; memories of a dark raven-haired young girl who had a huge crush on him and whom he had dated occasionally; memories of ponytailed young man who had occasionally given him pointers on fighting; memories of battles as the ally of the Sailor Scouts.... "You're getting there!" Luna shouted. "Raise the energy level!" Sailor Moon increased the power of the healing light of the Silver Crystal. In a flash of light, he reverted back into Mamoru and collapsed onto the ground. "You did it!" Jupiter exclaimed. "You got Mamoru-san back!" "I'm so glad," Mercury said. Knight nodded his agreement. "Good job, Sailor Moon," Luna praised as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Suddenly, darkness began to surround Mamoru's unconscious form. Everyone gasped in shock as the darkness grew until Mamoru disappeared in a flash of purple light. "That's...," Jupiter murmured. "Probably...," Luna added. "It has to have been...," Mercury began. "The Dark Kingdom...," Knight growled. "No way...," Sailor Moon moaned despondently as she hung her head in despair. Beryl watched over Endymion as she had him placed in the brainwashing chamber. "So, Endymion still retained his memories of the past," she said, slightly annoyed at having to rebrainwash him. "I'll have to imbue him with more power from the Great Master. Then, he will be my obedient warrior once again. With Prince Endymion, son of the past Earth king, by my side, I will finally realize my goal of ruling all. The Dark Kingdom will be born on the ashes of the Moon Kingdom of old!" A wicked grin slid across her face, the light glistening on her sharp fangs. The next day was a clear one. The snow had been completely cleared from the amusement park grounds, so Ami and Ryo had decided to go back; this time while the park was open. They were now on the Ferris wheel. They had been on the wheel for three rides already, but they were enjoying themselves far too much to even care how many times they had previously rode it. "Let's come here again," Ami suggested. Ryo grinned and nodded bashfully. "This isn't right," Usagi said, frowning. She and the other girls were standing in a group in front of the Ferris wheel. "If Ami-chan forgets her job as a Sailor Scout, then who's gonna be our leader?" "Isn't that your job?" Minako asked with a smirk. "I bet you're jealous of them," Rei commented slyly. "So are you," Usagi shot back. "Come on," Makoto cut in quickly. "Why can't you just let them be by themselves for a while?" "Fine," Usagi and Rei said testily. Minako just grinned in amusement. Makoto glanced around the area. "Hey, have any of you seen Ryo-chan?" she asked. "That's strange," Minako said in slight bewilderment as she looked behind her. "He was here behind me just a moment ago. I didn't even hear him leave." "He's very good at stealth," Makoto explained. "If he doesn't want to be heard, then he won't be." She frowned as she stared down at the ground in concern. I can only wonder what's going on in his mind, she thought worriedly. Ryo-chan, why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? Ryoku walked through the exit to the amusement park and stopped a short distance down the street. He turned back toward the park and stared at the turning Ferris wheel with a desolate expression on his face. It is done, he thought with a sad sigh. I wish it could be different, Ami-chan, but you deserve someone better than me. I am totally unworthy of you. Ryo, please take care of Ami-chan. I hope you never make her unhappy. Be happy, both of you. Ryoku sighed again, turned his back to the amusement park, and walked off. He didn't care where he was going; he needed to be alone. He was and always would be alone. That was his burden and his curse. You don't know how lucky you are, Ryo.... Category:Fan Fiction